Currently deployed systems for analysis, scanning and auditing of endpoints have issues whether they are based on local endpoint scanning (agent-based) or remote endpoint scanning via a dedicated appliance (agentless). Currently deployed systems have issues with redundant endpoint state requests, endpoint connectivity failure to a server or network, endpoint communication latency if scanned remotely, endpoint resource pressure when being scanned either locally or remotely, endpoint scanning software update management, single point of failure if using a scanning device, overall endpoint state freshness due to network overhead and scanning device overhead combined with concurrency limits of the scanning device. The system and method described herein introduces novel methods to address all of these issues.